icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship page So, do you like how the page is coming out with all the new sections? Roxas82 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it'd be good to show the relationship's different aspects that way, by comparing it to other relationships on other programs. Also, it brings up the fact that this relationship is very probable, considering other shows use the same "Romantic Two Girl Friendship" theme as the creator of iCarly does.Roxas82 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work with the Cam Relationship page, Long time iCarly fan, new to the wiki. Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cute Cam banter http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Some Cam banter was initiated on Dan's Blog... as soon as I saw it, I thought "hooray for Cam finally getting some comments!" Hopefully Dan actually reads this stuff, because some viewers are really intelligent...well maybe all except that last commenter. " I still don't think Sam would ever have a BOYfriend. She never lasts with any of them, and the subtext between her and Carly is pretty thick, so y'know... CatJadeOTP · *Hug* You're awesome. But yeah, I could never imagine Sam having a boyfriend. Have you noticed that hers don't last more than an episode? And that the only character Carly dated for longer than 30 minutes (heh.) was Griffin? Who is aweful like Sam? :D Darn the show being on a kid's network. XD YanH · Heh... I'm always a bit reluctant to speak up in favour of Cam. Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship. Posts like yours make it worth it, though *hug* Also, another Cade shipper? High five! animallover · Is cam sam and carly? and cade cat and jade? If thats it why would u even think like that??? Its a kid show and thats gross " Roxas82 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'd mind it staying the same, or the 'status quo' on iCarly, so long as a relationship isn't pushed. Seddie/Creddie will be in the mix ( most likely ), but if he goes for either ship, and can't address the flaw in it, that'd bother me a bit, because that'd seem rushed or a way of appeasing a certain group of fans. Dan always seemed to insert Cam subtext, and that seems to be a win for Cam shippers anyday, including me. Either way, I just liked Cam being out there, not just on Cam forums or on this wiki.Roxas82 05:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: cleanup Nice job cleaning up the Creddie and Seddie pages!!! Long time no see!Roxas82 23:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism No problem. I was just about to contact you to block that guy, but I guess you beat me to that lol :P Toshi1412 09:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) He insulted. I retaliated. I didn't use any profane language and I made sure not to because I know how keen you are about keeping this site rated-G. I also neither directly called him any name or compared him to a dictator, other "inappropriate" actions listed on the community policy page. Which by the way, are ridiculous. It should just say "No Flamming." I put the kid in his place because he was acting pretty poorly and doesn't give a hoot about any other person's opinion other than his own, by doing what he did to the Creddie page. It was hardly even harassment. An idea that I pose, if I may; Add one of those things that doesn't let anyone under the age of 12 on here. Because it seems to me that you should be worrying less about the older ones and more on the younger ones-- They seem to be acting pretty immaturely and it's honestly ridiculous the amount of things that get said that people let slide. They are certainly a whole helluva lot hateful than I was to that kid. But since you are an admin, I will submit and tone it down even further. The community policy needs to be adjusted; because right now it's getting treated like a forum, where trolls and noobs can post whatever they like and at this rate, it'll be full of prepubescent children running around commenting on this wiki as if it were some dirty youtube video. Toshi1412 10:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate it. Toshi1412 10:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Galleries I would like to make galleries for the main characters and actors, but I need help moving all the pictures. Your thoughts? -- SeddieBerserker talk 07:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seddie I was half awake when I did that rollback, my mistake. As for blocking young children, I don't know how to do that. -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) hi hi whats up Nitpick Sections I got me a question. Can Nitpick things be like approved into "Hints Of Attractions" section? iGet Pranky page - comment section background color is awful Mak, can you fix that hideous background color on the iGet Pranky page? It is so bad a color, I can't read the comments because of the low contrast with that background color. Can you make it the same as all the other background pages? How did it change to that color in the first place? Thanks! Katydidit 02:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) hello hey, on the quotes thing, how do you get them closer together? you know, when I typed them, they were far apart, but how you did them, you made them close together! how did you do that? if you're confused, try seeing what you did to the first 5 quotes on iWas a Pageant Girl HELP!!!!! Do you know how to change a username on this wiki? The other samlovesham is trying to change it to something else -samlovesham Re: Hey Wow, that must've been alot of work, but you did AWESOME! It looks great on here! Also, I liked the first two eps., Jane Lynch was pretty funny as Sam's mom, and I found iGot a Hot Room to be really sweet. Hopefully Cam gets some more friendship airtime, and it wouldn't hurt to see more of Sam's mom ( and Sam's room!!! ). I'm looking forward to iGet Pranky too! Roxas82 23:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, New York is known for being super fast, having fast service in restaurants, as well as commuting. People get tempers when they miss their bus or plane or when they have to wait more than ten minutes. I think somewhere it was mentioned that Sam's mom would be recurring, but I doubt that, as she's a main character for Glee. As for iGet Pranky, I did catch that!!!! I declare the shipping war to be over because of that.... For some reason, I liked Carly's little spaz attack, it was super cheesy, but I found it funny. After iPsycho, and the many "sexy" references Sam has made, I felt iCarly maturing. Still, hard to see Cam happening, but I still hope for it. It IS possible, however, that Dan is being trusted to carry Nick programming so the ball may be in his court. Say that's true, then he can make a Cam ending for iCarly if he wanted... For now, I just see a random comment Sam making to end up happening... Sam has called Carly hot before. Roxas82 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) 'little' vandalism I just wanted to tell you about a 'little' vandalism made by 'FanFANFANN'. He deleted all links to the creddie page on the Carly Shay page. When I wanted to make it like before again, I saw that TenCents already did it(thanks to him.) Alica123 15:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I get Pranky I did see the scene where Carly was talking about that, and I think I mentioned it in a nitpick section. Glad I wasn't the only one who caught that! And about the ship war, I wasn't necessarily speaking of the fandom more than myself. In my mind, the moment was similar to iThink They Kissed when Spencer interrupted a moment wearing the "Danwarp Tweets" tee, it takes people away from the Creddie/Seddie going on. It was a funny line, and I'm almost postive Spam won't play out, but it is a distraction from the craziness,if only just for a bit. I hardly felt this episode was Seddie/ Creddie, but I can't help but notice the wardrobe for characters ( mainly Sam and Freddie ) being limited to red and blue. Makes me wonder if Dan is catering to fans in that aspect.Roxas82 17:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) SPACE problem (again) on iStart a Fanwar page Mak, can you fix that large SPACE problem from 'Seddieshiper123' (4 days ago) on the iStart a Fanwar page? Is there a way to get this wiki not to do that l-o-n-g post if a poster leaves a beginning space before typing, as you mentioned that was the cause of it? Do you need to talk to SeddieBerserker about this problem and how to avoid having later posters having to scroll down so far to see the previous postings? Thanks! Katydidit 23:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Summary for iGet Pranky So, do you like it, did it hit all the major points? Roxas82 20:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for all you have done on this wicki . hello message wat up wanna be buddies? love, malicenberry826 blog Would you like to comment on my blog? -- SeddieBerserker talk 04:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mak Plz Help ME! Something is wrong with the Creddie page beacuse i cant edit it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From: Creddie33 This Wikia's Age Range It's just kind of weird to me seeing people (teenage (?) girls, most definitely - this seems to be one part of fandom in general that girls outnumber guys) go "Ew. Cam, so wrong" and the general homophobia people seem to hold around - it kind of upsets me as a fellow teenage girl. Knowing the average age for the users here is ten wouldn't surprise me in the least with the lack of maturity everyone seems to have. Does the iCarly fandom have a bad reptuation for itself?